Ou pourquoi Voldemort aurait du attendre
by Strangeou
Summary: PWP sans prétention.De la débilité profonde. Yaoi, si ça vous géne au revoir. DMHP


Disclaimer: pas d'argent, pas JKR

Rating: R… je pense

Warning: Yaoi ( ça veut dire plus ou moins graphique), PWP, ne comprend pas HBP

Mot de l'auteur: je ne me souviens plus où j'ai bien pu avoir cette idée mais je sais que c'est en lisant une fic ou en regardant un film alors peut importe de où ça vient mais merci. Sinon, voilà un petit OS sans grande prétention qui ne sert qu'à se divertir et à rire de la stupidité des choses parfois… ou comment sa vie ne dépend parfois qu'à une dizaine de minutes…

Ou pourquoi Voldemort aurait dû attendre quelques heures.

"Et Harry Potter plonge vers le vif d'or que je ne vois pas mais que lui à certainement vu, surtout que Draco Malfoy le suit de près. D'ailleurs une étude récente sur les dragons, notamment les lombrics géants à pois verts, prouve que la nourriture préférée de ceux-ci est la gelée et qu'en hiver afin de se réchauffer les pieds ils chaussent des espadrilles." Dit calmement Luna.

"Ils sont maintenant au même niveau, se poussant gentiment mutuellement. Ils tendent tous les deux un bras dans le vide et se saisissent d'une chose invisible et informe et tirent chacun de leur côté… Ah, on me signale qu'ils ont en réalité chacun attrapé une aile du vif d'or. Puisqu'ils ont chacun attrapé le vif d'or, ils gagnent tous les deux 150 points. Ahhh! Professeur MacGonagall me dit que les deux équipes étaient à égalité auparavant… Il n'y a pas de vainqueurs. Ceci n'arriverai pas chez les Ronflacs Cornus puisque chez eux, les duels sont à mort créant de véritables problèmes chez les femelles qui doivent ensuite nettoyer le sang laissé derrière."

Les derniers commentaires de Luna avait laissé un grand silence. Slytherin et Gryffindor? Egaux? L'idée semblait étrange, l'égalité était-elle vraiment possible? Les deux équipes ne savaient pas comment réagir, les membres atterrirent et se rendirent aux vestiaires afin de prendre une douche et de se changer après ce match bizarre mais néanmoins éprouvant. Deux membres restaient pourtant en l'air. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, les mains toujours autour du vif d'or. Pas un cheveu ne bougeait, ils étaient comme figés. La notion d'Egalité leur était venu à l'esprit aussi et ils réfléchissaient tous deux aux différentes implications de ce mot.

Le stade se vidait peu à peu et les attrapeurs restaient toujours en l'air. au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils lâchèrent ensemble le vif et se dirigèrent vers les douches. Leurs réflexions étaient terminées et ils en étaient venus à trouver que, tout compte fait, à 17 ans et un guerre au détour, la notion d'Egalité avait sacrement du bon. Aucun ne voulait le dire à haute voix bien sur. Il se déshabillèrent chacun dans leur coin et accédèrent au hammam, récemment installé. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardèrent, fixement, sans battre d'un cil. Le temps passa et ils restèrent immobile.

A quelques kilomètres de là, des ombres noires se déplaçaient dans la forêt pourtant interdite.

Le premier à ouvrir la bouche fut Harry :

"Egaux hmm?

Il semblerait… enfin. Rit Draco.

Ça va vouloir dire, plus de bagarre dans les couloirs.

Plus d'insulte.

L'ennui mortel.

Tu l'as dit.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment alors que les ombres inquiétantes s'approchaient de plus du château.

" L'école sera plus la même sans nos rencontres, dit tout à coup Harry.

Non, on ne sera plus les mêmes non plus, on deviendra mou et sans vigueur.

Rien que dit penser…

Néanmoins… il y aurait peut être un moyen… Je peux rien pour l'école mais pour nous, enfin, il y a d'autres façons de montrer sa domination que par les poings…

Draco sourit devant l'air confus d'Harry. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et vint poser ses deux mains autour de ses cuisses. Harry devint soudainement rouge.

" De quel genre de domination? Demanda Harry, tremblant légèrement.

Allons Potter, quel est le seul endroit où deux êtres égaux peuvent montrer chacun leur tour leur domination sur l'autre?

Au… mmm… au lit?

20 points pour Gryffindor."

Et Draco d'embrasser Harry. Le baiser se fit au début lent et chercheur, Harry ne bougeait pas et Draco s'attaquait très légèrement à la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire. Le dragon passa une main discrète sur le torse du lion qui eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque cette main fine et blanche s'attarda sur son téton. Draco en profita pour infiltrer sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffindor. Harry se réveilla à ce moment là. Il attrapa l'autre jeune homme par la tête et la taille et le rapprocha de son corps brûlant afin d'avoir le maximum de sensation et de friction. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée et endiablée.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, les deux se séparèrent lentement, comme à regret. Ils se regardèrent lentement encore une fois, chacun posant des questions à l'autre avec le seul pouvoir des yeux. Soudain, Draco acquiesça et murmura une parole latine inintelligible. Harry voulut le faire répéter lorsqu'il sentit trois doigts maculés d'une substance froide et visqueuse se présenter au niveau de ses fesses. Il se prépara mentalement pour ce qui allait être sa première pénétration lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide autour de sa queue. Il regarda et vit que son partenaire l'avait prit dans sa bouche. La suite, il ne s'en souvint pas très bien, son esprit torturé en deux par la formidable fellation qu'il recevait d'un côté et les doigts qui butaient de façon répétitive sur sa prostate.

Draco le pénétra d'un coup de rein alors que les ombres envahissaient désormais les jardins du château. Une seule ombre se dirigea vers les vestiaire de Quidditch d'un pas sur et rapide.

Les coups de butoirs, qui, bien que fort, ne craquait pas le préservatif, emmenaient rapidement Harry vers le septième ciel. Il avait maintenant ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco et avait ses mains enfoncées dans la chevelure blonde. Il crut atteindre le nirvana quant il entendit une voix froide et déplaisante.

"Potter, c'est la fin. Regarde dans les yeux la fin de ta vie et l'apogée de mon pouvoir!"

Harry ne fut pas content de cette interruption, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait il se munit de sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de l'inconnu et hurla: " Plus tard, merde! J'suis occupé ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Un jet vert se dirigea vers l'inconnu qui tomba à la renverse.

Lorsque les deux amants finirent leurs ébats, ils découvrirent le corps sans vie d'un lord noir de pacotille. Aucun ne se souvenait de l'interruption alors ils pensèrent qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque en les voyant s'envoyer en l'air. Ou alors, qu'il fut prit d'une envie sexuelle trop grande mais ils furent dérangés par cette idée et préférèrent l'oublier.

Les derniers mots des grands personnages de l'Histoire sont généralement répertoriés. Bien sur, Voldemort était quelqu'un de terrible mais il avait néanmoins eut un impact sur l'Histoire c'est pourquoi, à défaut de parole, ses dernières pensées furent répertoriées: J'aurai du écouter Lucius et attaquer dans deux heures.

Une tite review pour l'auteur? la charité mes bons seigneurs! Une tite review pour l'auteur.


End file.
